


Untitled—- Omegaverse AU

by Rox



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke meets Makoto and he can't resist his scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled—- Omegaverse AU

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something out when I saw this a few days ago Prompt?  
> http://paintdripps.tumblr.com/post/95113110105/because-showa-sensei-mentioned-it-omegaverse-au
> 
> It probably sucks, it got sappy too -sighs-
> 
> A few warning— Cussing, smut and implied mpreg

The first time they’ve met was at a summer festival, held nearby the beach.

First meeting was pretty much a disaster, both packs, Samezuka and Iwatobi always tended to keep away. But this day they ended up bumping into each other. As soon as Sousuke and Haru made contact a challenge was issued.

Needless to say what Makoto thought was going to be a fun time with his friends turned out to be a headache. Every stand that both group ended up going to turn out to be a tie. This was pretty hard to believe, if he was not watching it with his own eyes, for Makoto has never met someone that can actually keep up with Haru.  


Usually when another alpha met or sense Haru there was an immediate challenge, like always, and it always ended with his best friend winning. Luckily this challenge was with games instead the end result of violence.

Both sides dwindle to just him and one other. Nagisa and Rei running off to play and eat, he wished he went with them but he had to keep an eye out for Haru. He could not help but worry. 

Being an omega, Makoto didn’t really care for violence or any type of competition; he just wanted everyone to get along. During this time he kept a nice conversation with Rin Matsuoka, he was a beta and also worn out by his friend, Sousuke Yamazaki. “So, what type are you?” Rin asked curiously, Makoto blinked and broke out in a smile “I’m a cat and Haru a leopard” “Ah, I’m a wolf and so is Sousuke” Makoto turned to look at Sousuke as he and Haru were knocking down pins.  


Sousuke was very focus and from his profile and the quick glimpse he gotten before he issued the challenge he had intense teal eyes. 

As he felt other eyes watching him, maybe, a bit intense, Sousuke turned to look into green eyes. He was a bit taken aback. Makoto felt a light blush crossing over his face as he was caught and he notice Sousuke ears were a bit red. “uh…” that was all Makoto to could say and he was soon taken away from the attention as the vendor blew his whistle to indicate Haru has won.

“Eh?!” Sousuke turned fully, pissed off that he lost. Haru took a medium sized dolphin handed to him, his prize and looked at everyone with a stoic look and walked toward Makoto. “Hey! Nanase, another rematch” Sousuke demanded. Haru sighed and handed the stuffed dolphin to Makoto and faced Sousuke “This was the last stand, there no more to have a rematch, just accept that you lost” “Ah Haru-“but was pushed lightly to the side, which surprised Makoto, and watched as Sousuke grabbed Haru front shirt, “Oi! Sousuke cut it out!” Rin shouted, trying to pull his friend off.

That’s when Makoto notice Haru eyes gloss over and had that cold sharp look and before Haru could make his next move Makoto place himself in the middle “Okay! That’s enough!” this snapped everyone out of it and focus on to Makoto. 

He hated getting any type of attention, but he had to put a stop to this. “Haru you promise! Are you going to break your word to me” he scolded, Haru blinked and gave a small smile “Fine” he looked at Sousuke and his red haired friend “We’ll do this another time. Let’s go Makoto” he turned and started to walk away.  


A sigh of relief, before he ran after his friend, he turned and gave a big smile to both of them “Thank you! We had fun!” he waved them off and ran up to meet up with Haru.

“Ah bye…”Rin trailed off and waved after him. “Man Sousuke when are you g-“he stopped mid-sentence as he looked at his friend whose face looked funny, “Oi! What’s wrong with you? What’s with that face? I never saw you like this” Rin said this as he examines Sousuke in different angles before grabbing his face in his palm to look at his darkening blush. “CUT IT OUT!” Sousuke shouted as he pushed Rin hands away.

“Hm… do you have a crush on Nanase-san?” “Hell no!” “Oh?...Maybe Tachibana-san?” Sousuke buried his hands in his pant pockets as he started walking away from Rin, but his friend kept pace. “Makoto Tachibana, is that his full name?” he tried to sound nonchalant, but Rin huge grin told him he was not buying it.

“Ah you have a crush on the kitty, aye?” Rin laughed. “Shut up…””But it would make sense, he’s an omega, though he looks like he can pass for an alpha then Nanase-san”  


‘An Omega?’ that explain why he smell kind of nice, but not all omega he came across smelled that good or smile that nice or had pretty green eyes. He groans mentally.  


“Hey Rin?” he glanced at his friend “Huh?” “What exactly could that guy had promise him?” he growled at Rin as he started to laugh “Ah, sorry… Uh I would guess considering the time and how long you two took to flaunt ya’ll dominances, I would think the fireworks” “Eh?” “Well I guess it could be possible that they are a couple?” Rin said thoughtfully. Sousuke did not like the sound of that, he wasn’t sure why but he really did not like it.

“Let’s go check it out” he said tersely as he picked up the pace. Rin sighed, he had a feeling this may end badly.

****  


Makoto took a deep breath of the sea air and exhaled with a smile. There was a huge crowd; excitement filled the air while they all wait for the fireworks to set off.  


Even though Haru was a leopard, he watched as his friend watched the sea with a relaxed face. They met up with Nagisa and Rei, Rei wiping at Nagisa face as he messily ate his ice cream. He chuckled at his friends.

The fireworks started and everyone looked to the sky in awe. Multiple colors and patterns blew into the sky and while everyone including himself was distracted he did not feel the grab of his hand and soon the pulling him away from his friends.

Before he could react he was taken far away from the crowd and into a more solitude area. He looked up “Ah, Yamazaki-san?” he looked puzzled and then something sprang into his mind “Uh… if this is about earlier, I didn’t mean to dist-“ Sousuke has laid his lips over Makoto, silencing him. His green eyes wide at the action and he really didn’t know what to do. Should he push Yamazaki away or just stay frozen on the spot. He pretty much stood still.

He was really embarrassed and not to mention it was his first kiss! Though it was being done in very romantic setting, but with a stranger! 

Sousuke pulled away, hands on either side of Makoto waist “Do you dislike that?” “No, but I wouldn’t know what to compare it too…” he admitted. He bowed his head and felt dumb. Why was he acting shy or admit to liking something like? He was stressing over his chaotic thoughts, when Sousuke lifted his head up and continued where they left off.

This time Makoto close his eyes and thought how nice this was.

****  


Which now brings him to a dilemma, he was pushed against a wall while hot lips nip and licked at his bottom lip, and he couldn’t help but open up and let Sousuke tongue roam into his mouth, even his tongue started to play with Sousuke’s.

Makoto was becoming a natural at this.

It’s been a couple of weeks since they been like this. Sousuke always seeking him out and him not being able to say ‘no’

They kept this relationship hidden for this long and right now, Makoto was shamelessly making out with him while on the other side all his friends were in the swimming pool.

“Sou- Ah” he pushed into Makoto, kneed his legs apart as he pressed their hardness, jean cover and swim shorts, made the sensation a bit more interesting. Though more restricted for Sousuke he grinned at the noises Makoto made.

“Sousuke… ah… you have” “hm?” he pushed and rubbed against him again, he then moved his hands behind Makoto back and slipped into his shorts to grab hold of Makoto ass. He wasn’t sure the feelings he was getting today but he felt like he might not be able to hold back this time. He bit at Makoto neck and shoulder.  


Makoto couldn’t help the moans and groans he was making and he felt that one of his friends might find him in this predicament; he moved his hand to cover his mouth to muffle the sound. This felt really good, his body was hot and today he really wanted more.

Sure the other times they’ve kiss were something else, but nothing compared to right now. Those times they would kiss and talk and kiss some more, maybe a few touches here and there but today… God he wanted Sousuke to take him right now! 

It was Makoto scent, he decided. It sharpens and had a thicker musty smell to it and it was turning him on. He moved his mouth from the forming bruise he left on Makoto shoulder. He woke up with a desire to find his green eyed angel and when he ditched his friends to seek Makoto out, he wasn’t sure how to find him until he caught it.

The scent, sure he always smelled nice but this time it was different and Sousuke was not happy that Makoto was out in the open with him smelling like that. It made him a bit edgy, possessive and he had to guard what was his. 

Now looking at Makoto, his green eyes filled with lust, muffled whimpers and him shaking in his arms. He got really hard and his eyes must have seemed a bit scary to Makoto, since his scent added a mixture of fear to it. And those pretty much made him stop thinking and grasp both Makoto wrists and trap them against the wall with one hand and his hips thrusting upward to lift Makoto off the ground. “Ah!” a surprise yelp from Makoto and he growled.

But before he can strike, before he could let his mind get to the bestial side of him, he was yanked back and toss to the ground.

Well that was a quite a wakeup call for them and if Makoto didn’t feel ashamed before he felt really humiliated to be caught by “Uh… Haru!” he was sprawled on the ground and Haru may look expressionless to anyone else but Makoto knew he was angry as he stared down Sousuke, who was picking himself off the ground and looking really scary, pissed wasn’t even the right word to describe that look he gave Haru.

“Makoto go home” Haru gave him a side glance and his tone was very cold. “But Har-“ “Home now!” he jumped at his tone, he rarely heard Haru talk like that but it was the first time it was directed to him. With a frown and one last look of concern to Sousuke he obeyed and left.

He didn’t say anything to anyone, didn’t even say goodbye, he grabbed his things and ran for his house.

****

He was a little worried; he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He gave a big sigh and felt a tap on his shoulder, he turn to face his mother, who gave him a small smile.  


“Ma?” “Papa said you looked a bit sad when you came home, is everything okay?” he looked down, not sure what to say. That’s when he saw his mother eyes lit up and her nose twitch a bit. “Oh! Mako you going into heat” okay, if you thought his day was going into the shitter like before, right now facing your own mother and she sniffing you and having a teary look and hugging him saying how her baby was growing up so quick was not fucking embarrassing as it is. 

He wanted to dig a hole and bury himself.

“Eh? This is the most humiliating day of my life! What are talking about?” his mother blinked at his outburst, “Makoto” his mother stern voice had him bowing his head “Ah sorry” his mother sighed “I know papa gave you the talk about this, am I right?” she was right and his face turned red as he remember how he and his father had that talk.  


His father and he were the same in personality he guess, though his father an alpha, his father had a hard time talking about it with Makoto, the man was so red and nervous about it. Makoto was just glad it was over and took him quite a while to get the imagery out his mind.

And here he was thinking about what happen today and how everything made sense and why Sousuke was a bit rough.

“I need to find a place to hide! I can’t believe I left the house with signals like this….” His mother laughed softly as she watched her son gather a few things “Ah Mako where are you going?” she asked curiously. “I’m going to Haru place… uh… if I’m going through this, it’s safer there and you guys won’t have to worry too much…” and the last thing he wanted was his parents to hear strange noise coming from his room or Ren and Ran… he didn’t want to think about it.  


“I understand, I’ll take you” he was grateful to his mother.

****  


Once he got to Haru place, he found him in the kitchen with a split lip. “Ah! Haru!” he moved to his side and grasped his face. Makoto examining his friend face worriedly, “Makoto, it is only a scratch” “But it must hurt?” he felt relief that Haru was normal and not speaking in that tone at him from before.

“Did you realize?” Haru questioned as Makoto step away to get a first aid kit. He blinked at Haru confuse and blushed when he knew what he meant. “Uh… well my ma point it out actually” he chuckled. “I guess that explain a little about earlier, Haru was worried” he smiled. “Tch, as I would let Yamazaki-san touch you, he is not worthy” he said matter-of-factly.

“Did you guys fight…is he okay?” Haru sighed “Just his pride is hurt” he said and moved away. “Makoto, I set up a room for you, the one with its own bathroom…” he trailed off as he slid the doors open and stepped outside to sit. “Thank you Haru-chan.”

****  


Haru home was the safest place to be at. Being that he was well known and no one, at least if they had a death sentence, will try to challenge Haru. And if they did, they wouldn’t get too far.

And at this moment, Makoto was cursing his species. Being a feline had its perks but right now he was finding out its down fall. When they talk about you’re heat, you think you can get through it without a hitch, especially if you weren’t active, but that was bullshit.

He was so goddamn horny, his clothes were confining and the five cold showers he took were not helping. And not to mention his scent must be getting strong since he heard some commotion outside.

Which lead him to masturbating, just to get relief, even if for a few minutes, until it started again.

He grabbed the lube he brought with him and pour some in his hand. Makoto had his face turned and down on his pillow, his ass sticking up as he began to stroke himself and started his fantasies again. With Sousuke hands holding his hips tightly and thrusting into him “Mmm… Sousuke” he gasped.

All he could think about was him and he wanted to get dominated. How does it feel like to have a cock in you? He moved his other hand to rub against his puckered hole. He never stuck his finger in there; he just always rubbed at it.

He came.

He sighed and cleaned up a bit and heard a knock. “Makoto?” “H haru…” he wished he didn’t hear him. “Are you alright?” “Yes, is everything okay?” it was silent and the door was opening.

Makoto wrapped himself with a sheet “Ah Haru don’t come in!” he shouted. The door paused, “Your scent is too strong” Haru stated.

This made Makoto a bit nervous. “Haru?” “It’s troublesome being a cat. You broadcast very strongly, even though you’re not howling, you still able to attract unsuitable people.” “Sorry Haru…” he was causing trouble. This made him miserable, like he wasn’t before but it was making Haru uncomfortable as well.

“Don’t apologize” Haru sighed, he was already in the room seated next to the bed and Makoto did not notice. ‘Oh my god! He is able to smell it all…’ “Calm down Mako” Haru stoic look gave him pause. That’s weird he thought that being in heat will make you act different, especially in a presence of an alpha and vice versa.

“Have faith in me Makoto, I’m not the type to fall into juvenile things like that” he gave a slight smile. The tensions in Makoto lessen and he laughed “Sorry again” “You need to be claim though” “Ah don’t say that! You going to make me nervous again, Haru-chan” Haru laughed.

Makoto sighed dejectedly. Haru stood up “Alright I’ll call Yamazaki-san to come over” “Eh?” Haru looked at his friend thoughtfully. “You like him don’t you?... I don’t like him, I think you can do better, but if that whom Mako wants, I will accept him” and he left.

Makoto eyes filled with tears, he really loves Haru “THANK YOU HARU-CHAN” “Drop the chan!”

****

Rin couldn’t stop laughing, when he saw Sousuke, man was he taken into the ringer. “And you call yourself my friend” Sousuke curled his lip at Rin and flinched when he did.

Rin helped Sousuke with bandaging his lip and forehead. Placing ice and compression so it won’t swell too badly, but he just couldn’t believe that someone, like Nanase, be able to whip Sousuke ass. 

His mirth subsided as he looked at Sousuke sour look, he sighed. “Really, I never saw you get beat this badly, what happen?”

Sousuke refused to answer; it was silent as Rin looked at him. He had a thoughtful look on his face, “Tachibana-san” he stated, he was still met with silence but he knew he nail it. “Well I’m not surprise… I knew you’ll get caught sooner or later”

“I..”Sousuke trailed off, trying to get something across to Rin, “Hm?” “Makoto… his scent” he rubbed his face frustratedly which hurt “I lost it, he was going through his heat and I lost it… Nanase“ he growled that name out “He intervened and all I can see was red” Rin eyes widen “Eh! Whoa… you must have looked scary, but I guess that’s why you lost, too lost in your hormones. I think Nanase-san did you a favor, who knows what you would have done to Tachibana-san, he’s too soft hearted for the brutality of mating”

Sousuke didn’t want to think about that. He knew he was a rough guy, but he wouldn’t hurt Makoto like that, would he? That was a scary thought.  
That’s when he heard his phone ring, he look at the screen to see Makoto name flash, he picked up.

****

Haru stood outside his porch as he watched Sousuke and Rin approach. Sousuke had a grim face as he stopped in front him. He saw how his eyes dilated though he tried to hide it. He smelled Makoto call.

“Whoa, I never knew you cats can give out such a signal, no wonder you called” Rin grinned as Sousuke gave him a reproachful look, but that did not stop Rin messing with them.

Haru shook his head at them, “Well I don’t have to tell you what to do. I’m going now” Sosuske bit his lip as Haru started to walk away, but turned to face him once again “I do not like you Yamazaki-san, but I’m leaving Makoto in your hands, that means you will have to take care of him and love him, if not I will end you” he stated and looked to Rin, who was gaping at him “You, do you swim?” Rin closed his mouth and nodded his head yes, “Then let’s go” and he was off as Rin tailed behind him.

****  


Once Sousuke entered the threshold, he only had to follow his nose to where Makoto was at. He was taking deep breathe, he needed to get under control or he might actually hurt Makoto, even though he probably wouldn’t mind, but this was his first time, he gulped. And Sousuke was going to make a really strong bond with Makoto or else he wouldn’t be here.

He was at the door and he could hear him, moaning, gasps ‘Shit’ he opened the door. And he almost came at the sight. 

Makoto face was etched in ecstasy his hand on his cock and the other rubbing at his hole. And those beautiful green eyes opened and looked at him and another moan escaped his mouth with “Sousuke” name leaving his lips breathlessly.

Yup, he was done in.

He moved so fast he pounce on Makoto, his mouth covering over his. His tongue slipped in to Makoto as his tongue started to swirl against him as well.  
“God Makoto,” he moved to bite at his throat, “Mm, Sou…Sousuke” he gasps as Sousuke bit his nipple and licks to soothe the sting. 

“Sousuke…y-you…really here?” “Yea, I’m going to eat you up Mako” he gave him a wicked smile. Makoto wrapped his legs around his waist and thrust up at Sousuke restrained cock. Also having a mischievous look in his eyes as he saw Sousuke eyes darken.

He growled and roughly went back to kiss Makoto, he felt Makoto hand moved to the front of his pants, he held his breathe as he unbutton and unzip him, pulling him out and started to stroke him.

Okay, this was definitely a naughty Makoto and not the angel he made everyone think he was. It seemed the cut on Sousuke lip started to bleed, as Makoto started to lick at it. Well it’s seemed that all the thoughts of taking it slow were going out the window, but still, he had to slow them down, and so he was going to get them off.

He grasped Makoto cock and his; pressing them together and he started to stroke them. Makoto moaned and it seemed he started to purr. He grabbed Makoto hand to hold them together as he move a bit faster. “Ah! Sou” they both came over Makoto stomach and chest. They were panting hard. 

Sousuke pushed himself upright, with one hand he pulled his shirt off and started to chuck off his jeans and boxer brief. His cock was hard again and so was Makoto. Makoto scent was heavy but Sousuke scent was dominating the air and broadcasting his own signal to others not to approach unless they value their life.

Once this night was over, Makoto was going to be all his, his mate. He leaned down and kissed Makoto, thinking about Makoto, how many nights he was going to have with Makoto like this, the end result that this is going to lead them too.

As if he could read his thoughts, Makoto moved his hand to Sousuke cheek, to soothe him. “Sousuke?” “Hm” he looked down at Makoto, his face completely red and a shy smile, greens and teals looked at each other adoringly. “I-I love you Sousuke” he smiled at the shy confession and kissed and licked and bit at Makoto ear and answered “I love you too” he felt Makoto embraced him very strongly, he laughed.

“Come on the mood turning sappy and I did promise I was going to eat you” he teased. Sousuke moved his hand down Makoto back and into the crevice of his ass, his fingers brushed at his hole. Makoto trembled and gasped.

It was a bit wet from the lube that Makoto used. He found the bottle on the bed and grabs it. He pushed himself up and pours it in his hand, rubbing his fingers with the liquid. He rubbed against Makoto hole, Makoto groan and bit his finger as Sousuke entered his index finger. He began to move his finger in and out.

He knew he didn’t reach that spot, “I need you to relax for me” it took a bit but Makoto was trying to relax, but it felt so weird and it felt uncomfortable. Sousuke moved his free hand to stroke Makoto that got him distracted that he started to relax he was able to have two fingers in and started pushing in deeper, reaching for the spot.  


Which he found and had Makoto hips moving off the bed.

He let go of Makoto and moved his hand to push him down on the bed again as he manage to have three fingers inside him. Sousuke was breathing hard, he was trying hard to maintain his control, he wanted Makoto to be ready for him; he seriously thought that once he was inside him…he knew he was not going to be able to hold back. How could he? Makoto looked fucking great right now, moans he was muffling, his scent--- ‘shit shit shit’

“S-ssousuke… I n-need you” he gasps, “in m—me now!” Makoto demanded.

He pulled his fingers out and rubbed more lube on his cock as he position himself at Makoto twitching hole. He pushed himself in slowly, taking deep breathes, his tip was in. He had one hand on Makoto hip and the other on his thigh, his thumb rubbing on Makoto inner thigh and he thrust in hard all the way in “Ow” Makoto whimpered.  


Sousuke held himself still; bent over to engulf Makoto in his embrace. Nip at his chin, trailing kisses on his cheeks to his lips. “Sorry Mako” he moved his arms to hold Sousuke as he kissed him and gave him a watery smile.

Makoto grunted as Sousuke started to move. He moved slowly, his hands holding him slightly off Makoto but still close enough for Makoto to keep his arms around his neck and giving him breathy kisses. He was too cute.

He felt really good, tight and hot. He moved his hand to grasp Makoto hair to push his head up for a deeper kiss; he couldn’t help to move a little faster, a little harder.  


He completely pushed himself away from Makoto, okay he thought he could hold it together but at this point, he needed to hear Makoto, to thrust harder into him. He spread his legs wider, moving them to his shoulders and pushed his body over Makoto, hearing his moan as he was able to get much deeper.

“Ah-“ Makoto bit his lip, he was embarrassed to have such noises coming from him. “I want to hear Makoto” Makoto shook his head no, Sousuke pushed harder against him and a moan escaped his mouth. “Come on Makoto I want to hear you” he smiled as he gave Makoto three hard thrust and grind. “So- Ssou” “Hm?” two harder thrust “Ah—that feels good”

Makoto watched as Sousuke broke into a devilish smile, “If you want” two more thrust which had Makoto gasping “You know what I want to hear” if he was not feeling so fucking good right now he would hit him. But right now he was begging Sousuke and letting out his moans, groans and even whimpers.

He felt Sousuke swell up inside him and his thrusts became faster, harder and fucking deep. Shit! If he knew it was going to be like this, he would have pushed Sousuke down himself a while ago, which after Sousuke had his fun he was going to do so himself.

Makoto trembled, he was hitting it and he was close. “I’m coming…coming” Makoto chanted and took a hold of Sousuke head and kissed him and bit his bottom lip hard as he came. Sousuke felt him tighten around him “Shit” he gave a few more thrusts as he came in spurts, inside Makoto, grinding into him.

They both were panting hard, Sousuke shifted to move Makoto legs off his shoulders and have them wrap around his waist, he rolled to his back to have Makoto on top “Aren’t I heavy?” “No” “Liar” Sousuke chuckled and rubbed at his back “I want to stay like this for a bit” he kissed the top of Makoto head.

Makoto snuggle into Sousuke and fell asleep, it wouldn’t be long until it started again and he could already feel Sousuke getting hard again.

****  


It’s been a year and a half since Sousuke and he became mated. And was that wild, but he loved every day of it. 

He was watching Sousuke and Haru arguing. Well it was more like a staring contest to him, he sighed. Makoto had tiny arms wrapped around his neck as he approached them, the two melted when they laid eyes on the six month old in Makoto arms, green eyes, dark hair and a gummy smile, with a tooth or two sprouting, little girl. 

A rarity, when first time couplings and much rarer among males, in which stroked Sousuke ego when he found out they were going to be papa’s.

The baby started to reach out for Sousuke, he snatch her up and she dutifully gnaw at his chin. 

Rin came out of Haru kitchen and announced “We having mackerel stew” which Sousuke groaned at.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about two months ago, figure I'll post it on here and so here it is. I've still have not figure a title for this but oh well! Thank you for reading it to the end.


End file.
